


Caught Red-Handed

by listenandlook



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Steve, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Metal arm porn, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Really terrible hand puns, Rimming, Steve thinks he's funny, Super Gay Soldiers, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenandlook/pseuds/listenandlook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve catches Bucky getting a little too carried away with his own detachable arm and decides to give him an extra hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Red-Handed

By the time Bucky looks up from flexing his newly attached arm, Tony is already halfway across the room, distracted by something new. Bucky scowls at Stark’s back in annoyance. He looks back down at his upgraded arm and rolls his fingers in and out of a fist. He can _feel_ his palm and fingertips touching. Before the upgrade, he could use the prosthetic like a normal arm but couldn’t feel much beyond very obvious textures. Now he _swears_ he can feel the light movement of air in the room across his open palm. He presses his hands together and they feel each other. It’s amazing. And jarring.

Bucky stands up from the table he’s been sitting on. Tony, still with his back toward Bucky, yells, “wait, don’t move!”

Bucky freezes at the direct command. Tony strolls back over, unaware of Bucky’s sudden nervousness. He looks up from the… _whatever it is_ in his hand and smiles lightly.

“Relax, Barnes, I just forgot something,” he says. Bucky breathes out and reminds himself that commands from his friends do not have to be obeyed so strictly.

“Turn around,” Stark commands, and Bucky scowls at him. “ _Please_ ,” Tony adds, petulantly. Bucky’s scowl deepens, but he turns around anyway. He feels Tony’s hands on the seam of metal meeting flesh, some light pressure, and then a clicking noise.

“Okay, I just popped on an external switch that’ll allow you take off the arm at your own will. It’ll only release to the amount of strength that your metal arm can administer, so no one human, alien, or even just slightly stronger can flip it,” Tony explains. Bucky nods agreeably to the thought.

“If you would please move your hand here,” Stark says dramatically. Bucky doesn’t even scowl this time, too intrigued by the new addition to his arm. He moves his metal hand toward the seam under his armpit. He feels a small rounded button and he presses it. His arm releases and sags in the socket. It doesn’t even hurt. He breathes out a small sigh he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“Easy enough, am I right?” Tony grasps his metal shoulder. Bucky realizes he can’t feel his arm or Tony’s hand anymore. That feels more normal, albeit less exciting. Tony pushes his arm back in and the feeling of Tony’s palm is immediately noticeable.

“All right, Six Million Dollar Man, you’re ready for action,” Tony says with a light pat on his shoulder.

“I cost a lot more than that,” Bucky drawls.

“I bet you do. Well then, you’re ready to get some action instead, how about that?” Tony says with a smirk and a wink. Bucky scowls at him again; third time’s the charm. Tony grabs some pliers behind Bucky on the table and walks off, talking to JARVIS.

“Thank you,” Bucky says lightly, hoping Tony won’t hear.

“Anytime, Sergeant!” Tony calls.

 

Bucky exits the lab and heads toward the elevator. He can feel the air rushing past his arm as he walks. His body feels even in a way he didn’t know he was missing. He takes the elevator up the eight floors to his and Steve’s apartment in the Tower. It’s Sunday morning, and Steve has been gone the whole week. He’s on some mission with Natasha in DC to recover some SHIELD documents or personnel or charts or graphs or whatever; Bucky had zoned out on Steve’s explanation after he realized it was a low risk mission that would take Steve away from him for a whole week. Steve had paused mid-explanation when he realized Bucky had stopped listening. He’d gotten that infuriating, understanding, kind smile on his face and said, “Buck…it’ll only be for a week.” Bucky only huffed and crossed his arms, but he’d let Steve pull him in for a kiss — a kiss that quickly turned into more than a kiss and gave Steve wonderfully ruffled sex hair and a stern look from Fury for being late.

The memory turns Bucky’s cheeks pink as he putters around the kitchen for some food. The apartment feels so empty without Steve, and Bucky has to stop himself from making breakfast for two. He turns on some music to cut through the quiet as he eats.

He drops his dishes in the sink and strips off his shirt as he walks to the bathroom. His newly updated arm can _feel_ the fabric sliding across the metal as he undresses. Smiling to himself as he turns the shower on, he realizes he can test the temperature of the water with his metal hand now. It’s a little too warm, an exciting revelation. He steps into the wide tile and glass shower stall. The water sluices down his body and he can finally feel it everywhere. Bucky rubs his flesh hand over his metal arm and smiles at the sensation. He can’t wait for Steve to touch it. It’s like he has a new place to feel Steve. The realization brings the memory of their most recent goodbye to the front of his mind. His cheeks flush again as his dick takes interest, but he ignores it for now.

Bucky continues his shower regime, now adding conditioner to his still-long hair.  As he massages it into his scalp, he keeps thinking of Steve’s hand in his hair while he had licked into his mouth. Bucky’s need for masturbation has risen incredibly since Steve has been gone. He hadn’t realized how dependent he’d gotten until his hand was on his dick for the third time in a single day yesterday. God, he’s so far gone, just the thought of kissing Steve makes his breathing go quick and shallow.

Bucky always starts this with his flesh hand to get himself worked up. He stands under the spray to rinse out the conditioner and slick up his cock. He is nothing if not efficient. He thinks about Steve being here now, how he’d be standing behind him, one hand lightly playing with a nipple and the other around Bucky’s cock. Bucky can almost feel the light trailing kisses Steve would leave on his back, working up to his neck and pinching a nipple while he started sucking harder, hand moving faster over his dick. Steve would press himself onto Bucky’s back so Bucky would know exactly what he was doing to Steve, his hard cock lined up right against his ass. Bucky would push back against it and get another nipple pinch for his over-eagerness.

Present Bucky breathes out under the shower spray, his cheeks fully flushed and dick hard in his hand. Around the time imaginary-Steve would be pressing fingers into Bucky, he usually switches to his metal hand. The loss of sensation in his hand makes it easier to imagine that it’s Steve’s hand and not his own doing the dirty work. Bucky moves his flesh hand to the wall of the shower to hold himself up and grips his dick with the metal one. The sudden sensation on his palm jars Bucky out of his fantasy. Unlike during his previous masturbatory adventures, the sensation doesn’t change when he switches hands. He still feels like he’s just holding his own dick.

“Goddddddddamnit,” he groans aloud in the shower. He feels a sudden, bone-deep annoyance at Tony Stark, even though his rational mind knows that Tony couldn’t have predicted Bucky’s current problem. The new arm is amazing and a wonderful gesture that Tony probably put a lot of work into. All the thoughts of Tony Stark have Bucky’s dick softening, a sensation that he can now feel in his new metal hand. Imaginary-Steve was no longer deliciously fingering him, but now chuckling lightly, leaning against the wall of the shower, probably imaginarily asking if he’d rather Tony be in here, given how much he was thinking about him. Bucky glares at the corner of the shower where Steve is not. Bucky really needs Steve to come home.

He finishes his shower and disappointedly dries himself off, angrily pulling his sweatpants back on. The music he left on follows him as he stalks into their bedroom and rummages in their closet for a t-shirt. He picks the softest one of Steve’s he can find, a small comfort during this hardship. As he reaches to pull the shirt hem down from his armpit, his thumb brushes over that small button. Bucky sits slowly on the edge of the bed and thumbs the button thoughtfully with his flesh hand.

A plan forming in his mind, Bucky reaches up to his armpit with his metal hand and presses the button in. His arm releases and sags down like it had earlier, all the sensation gone. His flesh hand reaches to his metal one and he maneuvers the metal hand into a loose O shape. He lets go and the fingers don’t sag but stay stiffly in the same shape. Bucky grasps his metal forearm and moves to lie back on the bed, sinking into the pillows at the head of the bed. Just as he starts to push his sweats down past his hips, imaginary-Steve pops back into the room. Steve is entirely naked while Bucky still has most of his clothes on. Bucky has always loved it when he has just his own dick out and Steve is fully nude for him, vulnerable and on display. Bucky’s dick quickly begins to stand at attention again, excited to actually finish the job this time. Imaginary-Steve crawls onto the bed and over to Bucky until his large frame is hovering over him. Bucky’s uses his flesh hand to work his dick back up while Steve leans down to kiss him lightly and teasingly. He sucks on Bucky’s bottom lip and then moves to his jaw and down to his neck. Bucky’s breathing quickens as Steve starts sucking on his neck and wraps one hand around Bucky’s hardening cock. Bucky pushes back into the pillows and moves his head to give imaginary-Steve more access. Steve thumbs over the slit at the tip of Bucky’s dick, catching a drop of pre-come and rubbing it down his shaft.

Bucky lets go of his dick and it swings up, fully hard and red, against his stomach. He reaches over to his unfeeling metal hand and drags it, still in the O shape, toward his cock. He slips the metal digits around himself, his dick standing vertical again, trapped in his hand. While Bucky had been doing that, imaginary-Steve had taken it upon himself to grab the lube and slowly open himself up for Bucky. Imaginary-Steve still has two fingers in himself when Bucky moves to line up against his hole. Steve’s fingers leave his ass with a slick noise that Bucky loves. He moves his hands to Bucky’s chest, his right hand slippery against his pec. Imaginary-Steve sinks down slowly onto Bucky’s cock, his mouth open in a perfect O, mirroring Bucky’s hand. Bucky’s flesh hand wraps loosely around the metal one and he begins to move it up and down, dick slick with pre-come. The warm metal slips up and down his dick with even less sensation than he had felt before the upgrade. Bucky tightens the fingers into a smaller O and starts pumping the hand up and down in earnest, imagining Steve’s pace quickening as well.

Imaginary-Steve moans on a down stroke and Bucky’s hips thrust up. His dick is steadily leaking pre-come now and he’s getting close. His breathing becomes more ragged and the heat in his belly grows warmer and more insistent. Imaginary-Steve is loudly riding his cock just how he likes it, fast and rough, their bodies slapping together. Bucky keeps pumping the metal hand with his flesh one wrapped around it. He is so close to the edge but he just...can’t…fucking…get over it.

“Christ,” he says out loud. Exasperated and deeply sexually frustrated, Bucky sits up and grabs his metal arm with his other hand, jiggling it out of the socket completely. The fingers stay in the O shape, he notes, pleased. He brings the metal arm to the same side as his flesh one and lays it next to him. Grabbing the wrist of it, this time he has a better angle to move it up and down. He slides his dick back through the O of his metal fingers, and holding it from the forearm, starts moving the hand up and down over his swollen dick again.

He flops back against the pillows as imaginary-Steve remounts him in earnest. Finally it feels a little more like someone else is jerking him off. Realizing how ridiculous the situation is, Bucky huffs out a soft laugh and rolls his eyes internally. The goddamn trouble he went to undoing Tony’s _amazing_ upgrade. Bucky violently shoves Tony from his thoughts and closes his eyes to fully focus on imaginary-Steve’s ass sliding up and down his cock. Steve leans forward over Bucky and starts sucking on his neck while still riding his dick. Bucky is close again, his whole mind focused on his dick and the foreign-feeling hand moving over it. Small breathy noises start to escape him. Imaginary-Steve licks a wet stripe up his clavicle.

“Geez, Buck, I guess you really couldn’t wait for me to give you a hand, huh?”

Bucky jerks at the sudden interruption, eyes snapping open, and drops the weight of the metal hand. It slides down and thunks lightly at the base of his cock. Bucky groans and looks up at real-Steve leaning casually against the doorframe of their bedroom, smirking at him. Bucky’s cheeks go from flushed and pink to hot and red in an instant.

“Did you just…make a fuckin’ hand pun?” asks Bucky, choosing to focus on that instead of his compromising position or the dull throb his dick is making after not finishing for the second time today. Steve keeps smirking, pushes himself off the doorframe with his shoulder and stalks slowly toward the bed. Bucky feels oddly vulnerable with only one currently usable arm. But it might also be his red dick sticking straight up, held vertically by his immobile metal hand. He decidedly doesn’t look at it and keeps his eyes on Steve, although he’s not sure if that’s better or worse.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just commenting on how much my _haaand_ some boyfriend must have missed me,” Steve says, drawing out the a’s like an aaaaaaass. Bucky narrows his eyes at him in annoyance. Steve lifts a knee onto the bed and crawls towards Bucky. He lightly touches the fingers of the metal hand, obviously avoiding Bucky’s tumescent cock that is pretty much doing the begging for him. What Bucky wouldn’t give to have feeling back in those fingers now that Steve’s touching them.

“This is a pretty smart set up, Buck,” he says, still lightly touching the metal arm, “I didn’t know you were so handy.”

“All right, Christ!” Bucky says loudly and sits up. Steve throws his head back and laughs. Bucky’s cheeks burn hotter with embarrassment but he can’t bring himself to be genuinely annoyed. Oddly, his dick has hardly flagged throughout all the ridicule. He grabs his metal arm roughly and tosses it back over to his left side. He starts to shove it into the socket, feigning anger to keep up his outward annoyance, but really he just wants that fuckin’ arm back in _him_ so he can get back in _Steve_. Preferably in real life instead of fantasy this time.

Steve, clearly finding great joy in Bucky’s embarrassment and his own horrible puns, wipes a tear from his eye as he attempts to control his laughter.

“Aww, Bucky, don’t be mad, I’m just having fun. Come on, I’m not laughing at you,” he pleads. Bucky’s embarrassment is instantly gone when the arm finally reconnects and he can feel his left fingertips again. He flexes the hand and he swears it almost tingles in anticipation. He looks back up at Steve, who is still smiling at him. The smile fades with the appearance of a cocked, questioning brow as Bucky continues to stare him. Bucky’s own smirk pulls at the corner of his mouth and he lifts his metal hand slowly and gently wraps the fingers around Steve’s neck. Steve swallows thickly as his fingers tighten. Bucky can feel Steve’s Adams apple move behind his soft skin. Bucky pulls Steve forward and then over. He falls pliantly onto his back in the middle of the bed. Bucky swings his leg over Steve’s hips, straddling him, his fingers never leaving his neck. He leans down close to Steve, who is watching him with wide, expectant eyes. Bucky’s long hair creates a private curtain around their faces. Steve licks his lips.

“I missed you,” Bucky says, low and breathy. Steve’s hands move up the backs of Bucky’s thighs to cup his ass through his sweatpants. Bucky’s still-aching dick twitches at the touch.

“I missed you,” answers Steve. Steve momentarily strains against Bucky’s hand around his throat to try to move his head up for a kiss. Bucky, always merciful, leans down to bridge the rest of the distance and slots their lips together.

The kiss quickly becomes deep and fevered. Bucky starts sucking on Steve’s bottom lip while Steve’s hands travel up Bucky’s body, one tangling in his hair and another on his back, pressing him closer. Bucky lets go of Steve’s throat, and Steve sits up, pulling Bucky flush against his front as Bucky wraps his legs around him. Steve opens his mouth and licks into Bucky’s. He moans at the intrusion and tightens his thighs around Steve.

Steve leans back from the kiss and says into Bucky’s mouth, “God, Bucky, do you know how much I thought about this while I was away?”

“Probably not as much as I did,” Bucky answers as Steve starts to kiss down his jaw.

“Hmm, tell me how much.”

“Fuck, Steve.”

Bucky leans his head back to give Steve more access to continue sucking bruises onto his neck.

“I thought about when,” he breaks off to gasp at a particularly unapologetic bruise, “we said goodbye last week...and you fucked me against the window with my hands in those,” another gasp, “magnetic cuffs.”

Steve hums against his neck in acknowledgement. Bucky grinds down onto Steve’s lap, looking for what he’s been missing all week. Steve’s practical mission pants don’t hide his hardening cock and Bucky shifts to line them up. They both suck in air at the same time. Bucky brings his head back down to meet Steve’s eyes. He grinds down again and Steve surges up to kiss him. Bucky bites Steve’s bottom lip and licks over the marks. Steve’s hands move to cup Bucky’s ass again and he hoists him up, flipping them so Bucky is flat on his back now. Bucky’s stomach swoops with arousal at being manhandled so easily. Steve brings his knee to rest high between Bucky’s legs. He grabs the hem of Bucky’s shirt and pushes it up. Bucky arches his back so Steve can pull it off of him. The fabric running over his arm feels infinitely better coming off than it did going on.

Steve falls over Bucky, his arms resting on the sides of his head.

“Hmm, the cuffs? Was that the time when I made you come, cock untouched? In front of a giant window? For all of New York to see how easy you are?”

“Yes, that time,” Bucky answers breathlessly.

Steve moves his knee up closer to Bucky’s crotch.

“And how many times did you think about that with your dick in your hand while I was away?” Steve asks.

“Hmmm…seven maybe,” Bucky answers, his bravado ruined a little by his wavering voice from Steve’s knee lightly pressed up against his balls. Steve huffs a laugh.

“I think I probably only thought about that six times. You win.”

Bucky smiles at the ceiling as Steve starts to trail kisses back down Bucky’s neck and over his chest. Bucky closes his eyes at the sense memory of his earlier fantasies. Steve licks into the hollow above his collarbone. God, Bucky has been so close to the edge for hours now, and he’s missed Steve so much he could probably come untouched again. Wouldn’t that just please Steve to no end…although the thought of pleasing Steve just adds to his arousal.

“What do I get for winning?” Bucky asks, eyes still closed, Steve’s mouth still sucking quickly-fading bruises onto his ribs.

“How about I finish what I interrupted,” Steve suggests, not even allowing it to be a question as he snakes a hand down to wrap around Bucky’s pulsing cock. Bucky lets out an honest to god “ah!” from the suddenness of the skin-to-skin contact. He melts into Steve’s touch, a feeling he can never, ever replicate with metal or flesh.

Steve’s arm is awkwardly pressed between their bodies, but he keeps up the slick up and down glide of his hand. Just as he slowly thumbs over the head of Bucky’s dick, he moves up to kiss him. All of Bucky’s famous tongue finesse flies out of his brain, solely focused on the feel of Steve’s right hand. He’s been reduced to just panting small, desperate whimpers into Steve’s mouth, but for the third time today the stroking is interrupted, this time by Steve’s hand deciding to stop. Confused and more than a little frustrated, Bucky opens his eyes to see what’s wrong and tries not to let his eyes well up from the abuse his dick has received today.

“Arm cramp,” Steve smiles at him. Bucky narrows his eyes at him. A fuckin’ super soldier with an arm cramp from a five-minute handjob, what is this bullshit. He’s about to say exactly that when Steve stands up at the edge of the bed. His complaint dies on his tongue as he grabs Bucky’s hips and jerks his whole body to the edge of the bed. Hands still on his hips, Steve slides his fingers down to hook around the waistband of Bucky’s sweats that had been shoved down below his dick. He pulls them fully off and tosses them behind him as he sinks to his knees on the floor between Bucky’s bare legs. Steve pushes Bucky’s knees further apart and slides his hands up his thighs. Bucky leans back on his elbows to watch Steve. They lock eyes as Steve moves his mouth to the base of Bucky’s cock. He tilts his head and starts kissing up the vein on the underside of it. Bucky momentarily closes his eyes at the warmth of Steve’s mouth, but drags them back open to keep watching. Steve’s gaze never wavers as he mouths his way up to the head. He flattens his tongue and slowly drags it over Bucky’s slit, then opens his mouth wide and sinks down over his cock, the head nudging the soft back of Steve‘s throat. He swallows once, the slick pressure of Steve‘s throat on his oversensitive cock head sending a full-body shiver through Bucky. He travels back up just as slowly and Bucky cannot take this anymore.

He sits up fully and gets his fingers in Steve’s hair, the tip of his cock still resting just inside Steve‘s mouth. His grip tightens, stopping just shy of pulling. Steve makes no movement, waiting on Bucky’s command. Bucky pushes Steve’s mouth back down the length of his cock and then pulls Steve up by the hair again. They lock eyes, heatedly gazing at each other while Bucky fucks Steve’s mouth faster. Steve swirls his tongue up and down with Bucky’s rhythm. Watching his cock disappear into Steve’s mouth over and over, Bucky allows the heady feeling of Steve’s pliancy to wash over him, and he gets slightly carried away, roughly shoving Steve’s mouth down to the base of his cock. But Steve takes it beautifully, groaning around Bucky’s dick, a feeling that vibrates through him, igniting the heat in his belly and pushing Bucky over the edge. His hands stay tightly in Steve’s hair while he comes down Steve’s throat, making Steve swallow every drop.

When he finally lets him go, Steve sinks down one more time and comes back up to suck on the head of Bucky’s oversensitive dick. Bucky jumps a little in surprise and tries to push Steve off. Steve deflects his hands and tangles their fingers together as his mouth comes off Bucky. Bucky strokes his metal thumb over the back of Steve’s hand and smiles at the new feeling. Steve is still looking up at him from between his legs.

“I got an upgrade…I can feel your skin,” Bucky explains. Steve smiles warmly at him. Bucky’s heart flips in his chest. Steve stands up in front of Bucky, making him realize that Steve is still very much clothed while Bucky is completely naked. The reversal of his earlier fantasy makes his skin hot. Steve lets go of Bucky’s hands and starts to unbutton his shirt. Bucky swallows thickly.

“If I asked you to get that new upgrade inside of me, do you think you could… _hand_ le that?” Steve asks with a widening smirk.

“Yes, I could—oh, fuck you, Steve!” Bucky says, realizing the pun a moment too late. Steve throws his head back and laughs again, pausing in stripping off the shirt to fully enjoy his own joke.

“I know you could, Buck,” he says, smile still playing on his face. “But it’s gotta wait until next time,” he leans closer to Bucky, “because I really need to fuck you right now.” Steve finishes stripping off his shirt and tosses it back toward Bucky’s pants. Bucky stares at Steve’s waist while he slowly strips his belt off. He unconsciously licks his lips when Steve moves to unbutton his pants but Steve stops. He reaches over to their night stand and grabs the lube from the top drawer.

“I want to watch you get yourself ready,” he says and tosses the lube to Bucky. Bucky catches it and scoots himself back into the middle of the bed. He turns over onto all fours, his ass in the air facing Steve. He flips the lid of the lube open and pours it into his metal hand, rubbing his fingers together until the metal is slick and shiny. He braces himself on his right elbow and reaches his left arm back toward his ass. He looks back to see Steve with only his pants unzipped, staring at Bucky’s ass. Bucky smirks and slips his index finger into his soft hole. Steve doesn’t look away, unaware Bucky is smirking smugly at him. Bucky pumps his finger in and out a few times before adding another. He scissors the two fingers, pushing in and out while widening himself as much as he can. Steve bites his lip. Bucky can see he’s started to breathe harder. Seeing Steve so affected makes his spent cock twitch with renewed interest.

Feeling needy and impatient, he adds a third finger alongside the first two and groans quietly at the stretch. The noise pulls Steve from his trance and he meets Bucky’s eyes. Bucky’s smirk widens as he pushes in and out, metal fingers gliding smoothly. Steve doesn’t react except to push his pants and underwear down in one motion. Steve’s flushed cock swings up heavily. Bucky’s mouth waters at the sight. Feeling the heat of himself on his metal hand is a new experience that’s setting his nerves on fire, but he can’t wait to replace his fingers with Steve’s cock.

Bucky widens his knees and sinks lower onto his fingers with a drawn out moan. Steve gets up onto the bed on his knees and grabs Bucky’s hips. He leans down and kisses Bucky’s ass, _the only time that ever happens_ , Bucky thinks wryly. He squeezes the other cheek in his hand, his thumb slipping down into the cleft. His other hand grabs the opposite cheek and he lightly pulls them apart. Bucky brings his arm back to the front and leans on both elbows, letting his head fall between them, breathing heavily, the anticipation almost too much.

Steve kisses down his ass until he noses into the cleft. He licks broadly over Bucky’s wet and open hole. Bucky shivers at the sensation and groans lowly; his dick is making a valiant effort at getting fully hard again. Steve points his tongue and explores Bucky‘s hole, licking around the first ring of muscle. Bucky’s breathing is labored and ragged and he pushes greedily back against Steve’s face.

Steve pulls his face away and straightens up, Bucky sighing at the loss. He loves when Steve takes his time eating him out, licking him open until he’s a shivering mess, but right now he’s too focused on getting Steve’s cock pumping into him to protest. Steve pulls Bucky’s hips toward him and spreads his ass again. Bucky feels the head of Steve’s dick press firmly against his entrance, teasing against his hole, slick with Steve‘s spit. Bucky tries to push back onto it but Steve’s bruising grip on his hips won’t let him.

“Steve….please. I need it,” Bucky begs. He doesn’t know how Steve isn’t losing his cool and just pounding into him. Bucky would be embarrassed at his desperation if he were with anyone other than Steve, but Steve is already well aware that he turns Bucky into a cock hungry slut when he teases him like this.

“You know I always give you what you need,” Steve says lowly. He finally obliges Bucky’s pleading and pushes into him, but being the insufferable little shit that he is, does it at an achingly slow pace. Bucky tries to push back again to speed things up, greedy to feel Steve stretching him open, but Steve’s grip is too strong and he gives Bucky a hard slap on the ass that makes Bucky gasp. “Don’t make me do that again,“ Steve warns, and Bucky stills, groaning in frustration, face buried in the rumpled blankets. Steve keeps pushing in slowly until he’s finally seated to the root, making Bucky‘s body burn hot at feeling so full. He lets go of Bucky’s hips and drapes over him, pushing Bucky further into the mattress.

“Jesus, Bucky. You feel so fuckin good,” he says, hot breath ghosting over Bucky‘s ear.

“I’d feel even better if you moved,” Bucky replies, aiming for petulant but failing spectacularly when his voice wavers.

Steve breathes out a strained laugh and straightens back up. He grips Bucky’s hips again and pulls out lazily, thrusting sharply back in. They both exhale loudly at the same time. Steve sets up a rhythm of pulling out slowly and pushing back in harder each time that has Bucky gasping. On every thrust in, Bucky’s sensitive dick brushes against the comforter, the light friction driving him crazy, but it’s nothing compared to the slide of Steve’s cock in him. Bucky squeezes his eyes shut and tries to focus all his attention on that perfect full feeling and Steve‘s bruising grip on his hip bones. He hopes the marks from Steve’s fingers stay for longer than a few minutes this time. Steve’s breathing becomes rough and loud as he speeds up, finally unable to keep up his teasing pulls out of Bucky’s slick hole.

“Fuck, Bucky…,” he’s panting, “I‘ve been thinking about this all week,” Steve groans, “on your hands and knees, stuffed full of my cock, begging for more, harder.” Bucky lets out a sob at that, a bolt of heat going straight to his dick. Steve leans forward again and presses his front all along Bucky’s back. Bucky squeezes his eyes shut at the contact. After a week of absence, having Steve as close as possible is overwhelming in the most fucking beautiful way. Steve wraps an arm around Bucky’s chest and uses the other to hold himself up as he keeps fucking into him. Steve thumbs over a nipple, making Bucky bite his lip to cut off a moan.

“Don’t do that…I love hearing how much you love getting fucked,” Steve murmurs, his face pressed to Bucky’s neck.

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky breathes, always slightly surprised at Steve’s dirty mouth.

“I just like the friendly reminder of how you react to my dick in you,” Steve elaborates playfully. Bucky can hear his smirk.

“Friendly, yeah,” Bucky says. “You do this with all your friends?“ He widens his legs and clenches his ass in retaliation. Steve sucks in a breath and pinches Bucky’s nipple. Bucky groans, feeling closer to the edge with every hard thrust of Steve‘s cock inside of him. Steve’s grip around his chest tightens and he hauls them up onto just their knees, Bucky‘s back still pressed tight to Steve‘s chest. Their breathing is loud in the room that’s heavy with the smell of sweat and sex. Bucky drops his head back onto Steve’s shoulder and Steve moves to kiss up his neck, sucking Bucky‘s earlobe into his mouth. Steve’s hand on Bucky’s chest caresses lower and lower until he gets a hand around his cock. Steve’s movement has slowed to long and languid strokes in and out of Bucky. He licks up the vein on Bucky’s neck while his fingertips run up the vein on his dick.

Bucky’s entire body shudders and he clenches around Steve again.

“I’ve been thinking about you coming on my cock all week. Are you close?” Steve whispers.

“What the fuck do you think?” Bucky answers, so on edge that he doesn’t even consider how Steve will punish him for that.

“You’re such a punk,” Steve says, his grip on Bucky’s cock tightening.

“Jerk,” Bucky breathes.

Steve bites down on Bucky’s neck and starts working his hand up and down his cock faster. He pumps his hips and finally starts really fucking Bucky again. Bucky’s brain starts to white out at all the sensations.

“Come for me,” Steve commands, his breath hot in Bucky’s ear. Exhaling hard at Steve’s order and finally letting go, Bucky comes for the second time with Steve’s name on his lips and his hand tight around his dick, come dripping down over Steve’s fingers.

Before Bucky even has time to catch his breath, Steve pushes him back down onto all fours. His hands slide back to Bucky’s hips and he starts fucking into him in earnest. Bucky’s brain comes back online and he starts pushing back onto Steve’s cock.

“Fuck, Steve, I love how you fill me up so fuckin full,” he says, goading him on.

Steve grabs a handful of Bucky’s ass and says, “tell me this is mine.”

“Jesus, Steve, I’m yours, everything is yours. You’re the only one I want this close. Please, Steve, I wanna feel you come inside of me,” Bucky pants, breathless, clenching tightly around him to punctuate his words. Steve’s rhythm becomes erratic before he stills, shouting his orgasm as he fills up Bucky‘s hole with his come. Bucky groans at the slick feeling as Steve’s hands move up back around to Bucky’s chest and he falls forward over him, hips starting to thrust shallowly again, riding out the rest of his orgasm.

Steve’s thrusts slow to a stop and he lays his weight on Bucky’s back, breathing shallowly. Bucky, hardly burdened by Steve’s giant frame, lifts his metal hand and weaves his fingers with Steve’s. Steve kisses between Bucky’s sweaty shoulder blades in reverence. Without untwining their hands, Steve slowly pulls out of him. Bucky makes a noise of complaint at the loss.

Steve stands off the bed only momentarily before falling unceremoniously back onto it, his body gone boneless. Bucky turns and lays on his side to wrap around Steve’s body in the middle of the bed. He tangles their legs together while Steve grabs his hand again to rest entwined on his chest.

“So that was fucking amazing,” comments Bucky after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“It always is with you,” Steve replies casually. They’ve been together so long and Bucky’s heart still speeds up when Steve says things like that.

“You’re never allowed to leave for that long again.”

“You’re such a sap,” Steve laughs.

“A sap who loves you,” says Bucky, moving his head to look up at Steve. Steve lifts his head up to look down at Bucky. He sits up and pushes Bucky onto his back. Steve leans over him and brushes their noses together.

“I love you, too.”

Bucky pushes up to close the distance between them and kisses Steve. Steve hums into his mouth and starts sucking on Bucky’s bottom lip. Bucky brings a hand down to Steve’s ass and squeezes it. He pulls him forward until their cocks slide together, Steve‘s still slick with lube. The friction makes them both twitch with interest again. They both went through a lot of shit thanks to their serums, Bucky thinks, but a nearly nonexistent refractory period might honestly be worth it.

“You up for round two?” Bucky questions, thrusting up against Steve’s hip.  “That was _hands-down_ a thousand times better than it was before you interrupted.”

Steve stares down at him for a second before dropping his face to Bucky’s shoulder and groaning. Bucky just laughs and pats Steve on the ass lightly. “You’re not the only one who can make bad puns, pal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [ex0skeletal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ex0skeletal) for being my constant sounding board for porn and my indefatigable beta xo.


End file.
